New sis
by Stupid-Hyper-Person
Summary: Mojo, creates some kind of new powerpuff girl. Turns out, while he left the whole mixture alone, professor creates it instead. Read and Review please. :)


CUT TO:  
  
  
  
Professors house  
  
  
  
The powerpuff girls are eating with professor. Meanwhile, something is happening downstairs.  
  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
Prof. Lab  
  
  
  
"Muahahahaha!, Finally! I get to create, my own distructo powerpuff!" The noticeable idiot exclaimed. "Crap I gotta get something." And he climbs out a window near the roof, and go gets whatever he forgot. That's when professor walks in and see everything. "Oh my. The girls musta been making a cake here! Ill finish it for them!" He mixes all the ingredient's. "This sure looks a lot like chemical X..." And he adds it.  
  
  
  
KABLOEY!!!!!!! " What the..." "Hi." Said a girl, in total black with longer hair than blossom's. She has dark purple eyes. She was as tall as Mojojojo, and had a black bow at the top of her head. "Im Distructo, Disaster." "Huh? You were supposed to be a cake mix" "No. Whatever! Your not my father." She fly's away. Professor runs to tell his girls about what happened.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
Outside stood mojo. The girl prof. created walks up to him. "Hi.." "Hi...Huh?!?! How'd you..." "I came from this crazy guy who thought I was a cake mixture. It was in some kind of lab." "Oh no! My plan...I was supposed to create YOU!" "Really?" "Yeah! Now your my..My sister! Oooh how I hate them!" "Why..?" "Because...Because they don't care about bigger brothers!" He said. Then he snarled. "Get away from me, girl!" "Ahh, No." She spreads her arms and puts them around his neck. She starts kissing him on the cheek over and over.  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
"You mean another sis?" Asked Bubbles. "Yep!" Said professor. "Darn it." Buttercup said. "Well....How come she looks like me?" "I dunno. Maybe he took DNA from you." "But she woulda been like all of us." "She IS! She looked like a Feirce fighter like buttercup, She looked like blossom bow and everything. And for bubbles, She had the nicest eyes, colored in dark purple! She looks like all of you."  
  
  
  
"Creepy" Buttercup exclaimed. "Yeah big time." Blossom said. "What is she's out to do no good?" "Well then she will get caught by you girls! She can't be that tough. Even though she was taller then you." "Awwww." All three girls said. "Let's go see if we find her, and see if she;s doing no good." Blossom said. "Ok!" Sid the other two.  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
The powerpuff girls flew off, but not very far. Right in there back yard they spotted The girl, with mojo. "Ew, why is she kissing him on the cheek?" Asked bubbles. "Maybe she likes him. Maybe she wanted a brother." Blossom said. "Or maybe she's perverted and already fell in love with her own brother" Buttercup laughed after she said that. So did bubbles. "Ew you have a dirty mind." Blossom said. "Where's your humor blossom? I was just joking around...Geez sometimes you make a DONKEY look like a joker."  
  
  
  
Blossom playfully pushed buttercup, and bubbles laughed. After that they flew closer to see them both. Mojo pushed D.D. off him. "Ok Dis, listen. I get it. You like me I know, so do I but what I really wan't you to do, is to beat those lousy powerpuff girls." "Who are they?" she asked. "Um..Um....There my enemeys! They beat me up for no reason! There bulllies!"  
  
  
  
"WHAT A LIAR." yelled buttercup: They both turn around to see the ppg. "Yeah kid. We are your sisters. That monkey dork, is our brother. Oh and don't listen to him. He's the bad guy, and he loves to rob banks. We are like police officers." Bubbles said. "Yeah!" Blossom grinned. "But...How can I be sure?" Asked Dis.Dis. "Well you look like us. We are nice. HE'S NOT! You saw the way he pushed you off! A loving bro, would leave you on, letting you give him the love." Buttercup got closer to her while saying that.  
  
  
  
"I do so love her. It's just...Kissing me bothers." "Oh ya? How come when I kisssed you once, and not on your cheek you liked it? Hmmmm?" Bubbles said. "That's cause I was stupid. And so were you." He goes over to bubbles and put's his face into hers. "And stop telling everyone about it." He sneered. "Not until you get a Breath Mint!" The ppg plus Dis.Dis laughed at him. "Yo ya breath is kinda strong..." Mojo turned to leave. "Wait come back! You need a tic tac! Not a tic nor a tac, but ya need ze whole pack!" Finished buttercup. Then they laughed.  
  
  
  
"Awww Shut up!" Mojo yelled. He slaped bubbles cheeks, and turned around. Bubbles burst out crying. "YOU EVIL MEENIE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" And she fly's off. The other three stare at him with a warning glare. "You better go find her or else were going to stuff you up a tree" Buttercup said. "Fine" He said and with that he walks away and after bubbles. "Crybaby" He mutters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yayaya, to be contined 


End file.
